Pictures
by Hazaazel
Summary: Daichi and Suga travel a lot, and Suga is the type to take pictures of absolutely everything. Even if Noya thinks it's lame and Tsukishima protests. Written for the Daisuga week, day two


This OS was written for day 2 of the 2015 daisuga week. Prompt was: **Travel** or Role reversal

I was thinking "Oh, I can't do both, that's kind of tricky !". But right after I got my idea for "travel" I thought about reversed tsukiyama and I want to write this so bad but it's not what this OS is about. Imagine a rightfully annoyed Oikawa, though. Imagine Kageyama jumping up and down like a toddler.

* * *

"Daichi ! Faster, we're leaving in three minutes and if you're not here… either we abandon you or we all miss the plane !"

"Suga, please, stop talking like my own car is alive and trying to make me pack faster."

" _Pack ?!_ You mean you haven't even _packed ?!_ "

"I can't find the volleyball !"

" _Ohmygod_ Daichi we're going to the beach ! The _beach_ ! _Not_ the gym !"

Daichi, very stern-faced, is at last in front of him, and Suga swears he knows every single wrinkle on his forehead by heart. It's the same face he had years ago to scold Noya and Tanaka in high school, when they smashed volleyballs on his face or cleaned the gym too slow. They haven't seen either of them in a while, they haven't seen _any_ of the team members in a while, and alright, nostalgia is powerful enough to justify being late just for the sake of bringing an old volleyball to the airport.

"Get in the car, Daichi, just… get in the car."

Daichi still takes the time to run a hand through Suga's hair and kiss the tip of his nose. They're definitely late now, but it doesn't seem that bad.

oo

Their hotel is kind of lousy, way under what they could afford, but Daichi – after talking for a few minutes with the receptionist – is pleased enough to beam at him before taking his hand and leading the way to their room.

"We're not staying here the whole trip," he warns, "don't unpack too much."

"Is that what you beamed at the receptionist for ? I'd rather say it's bad news."

"I made this reservation, Suga, I know what I paid for !"

Why would he pay for a room and then have to move to another, Suga doesn't understand, and doesn't have time to ponder on too much.

"Are you- this is not- Daichi _let me go_ !"

Daichi doesn't let go, however, and Suga is carried bridal style into the room. While Daichi is holding both of their bags.

"Still doing good, Captain !" Suga outlines one of Daichi's arms with his fingers, and snickers at the way it makes him blush.

"Well, volleyball is something that keeps you toned."

"Oooh, care to put that to good use ?"

Suga wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Daichi takes the hint, slowly lowering him to the bed and holding him centimetres above the blanket to kiss him soundly.

"I can't believe you're making me hover above the blankets just to show off you can still do it."

"I _dropped_ you last time I tried to do this, Suga ! You almost fell down the stairs ! You… you could have been badly hurt !"

"Nothing happened, stop worrying over it !" Suga sighs, gets up to put the reservation papers aside, and crawls back into the bed next to where Daichi is sitting. "Look ! Perfectly functional limbs."

"I know, I know."

They end up leaving everything packed – "We're moving out in three days anyway, what's the point ? We'll just rustle everything in our search for clean underwear" – and spend the night making out like teenagers.

oo

"Where are we going ?"

 _Why am I blindfolded ?_ is also a question on Suga's mind, but that can lead to a pleasant ending, so he doesn't ask. Being walked to an unknown destination is much more worrying.

"Ok, now Suga, I'm taking the blindfold off but _don't open your eyes_."

"Daichi, the scary tone is unnecessary, I'm not Hinata, I can stand still."

He is just pushed lightly on the back, taking a step forward over a doorstep. Is this their new room ?

"Now, open your eyes."

As soon as he does, a loud "SURPRISE !" has him reeling back in Daichi's arms. Suga slowly blinks at his-

"Hinata ? Kageyama ? Tanaka ? Is- is the _whole team_ here ?!"

"Yeah ! I thought the Captain was going to bring you in sooner, though. We've been waiting for _aaaaages_ !" Hinata is jumping up and down in front of him until Kageyama yanks him back with a "Calm down dumbass !".

And then Tsukishima is here too, making snarky remarks, with Yamaguchi snickering next to him - their freckles seem to have multiplied under their tan, and Tsukishima is slightly burnt on the nose. Asahi is here too – Suga thought he'd never see him again, after what happened with Noya and he fled, but he even looks pleased to see him and waves a tiny, tiny hello.

This is _way_ worse than an old volleyball. Nostalgia is hitting him so hard Suga can't answer for the next minutes, only watching Tanaka and Noya jumping on Asahi to rub his forehead on the mattress – _wow_ , he missed some things when he stopped following the team drama – while Hinata and Yamaguchi dance around Daichi's volleyball like it's some pagan idol.

"Daichi, you rented a whole _dorm_ for the team ?"

"We're spending five days here. Thought that would be kind of like during a training camp..."

"The whole team, at the beach. You want us dead."

"Ah, well, at least they're having fun."

oo

Tanaka and Noya are going through Daichi's picture gallery and Suga thinks he will probably explode if they snicker at his cacti pictures once more.

" _Oh my god_ Noya look at this one !"

They pale, then red, burst out in laughter and Suga is a bit more worried now.

"They're _holding hands_. In front of the _sunset_. They're wearing _scarves_ and _cardigans_ because it's a little colder at night _are they already seventy_?!"

"This is _it_ give me the camera back !"

Noya and Tanaka look very scared, but also very mischievous – they run away, cackling, and Daichi's face is truly frightening. He isn't even chasing them, just slowly marching towards the room, and Suga pities them a bit. It isn't even that silly, they had asked a tourist to take a picture of them in front of the bay, and it looks pretty nice. Daichi's face is painted red and orange on one side from the setting sun, and he looks like a Greek god commanding the light.

Maybe Suga is more of a lovesick grandmother than he would admit.

He should really get up and prevent Daichi from murdering two people and ending up in prison. While taking pictures of it all, of course, for history.

oo

It's a wonder fourteen people managed to find enough space on the very crowded beach to set up their enormous amount of beach towels, picnic bags and _volleyballs_.

"Suga, toss for me !"

Hinata hasn't even put sunscreen on, Tsukishima is looking at his – very pale, very white, probably very fragile – skin with something akin to dread. Daichi sighs, and throws him the bottle of sunscreen. He can't even blame the others for shouting "Nice receive !" It looks a bit like a holiday camp, Daichi scolding Hinata that can't stand having sunscreen on his nose and Tsukishima fidgeting because he "can feel his skin burning, Sugawara". Or like a very large family. Suga snaps a few pictures, because there is still a very large amount of sunscreen left on Kageyama's shoulder and his disgusted face is priceless. When they're done, Daichi puts some sunscreen on his back, and Suga turns to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Suga, I love you too."

"Look, look, romantically active old people !" Tanaka is shooting pictures of his own and commenting loudly that it will complete their travel album, "you know, to go on the chimney." Noya snickers, but it quickly turns into a shriek.

"Oh, so it works like that too ?" Hinata has his wide-eyed face that can only mean incoming social disaster, "Kageyama, I love you !"

"H-hinata ! We're in public !"

Hinata is pouting so much Kageyama bends to kiss his cheek – his own are beet red – while everyone is looking at them with a baffled expression.

"Well, I already knew, so."

"Shut up Tsukishima, even if we didn't _know_ , like, who hadn't guessed ?!"

Asahi hadn't guessed, and his face is priceless – more pictures ! – but then Suga turns to Daichi to rejoice that these two _finally_ – involuntarily – came out and…

"Guuuys, you broke Daichi ! I need him to cuddle and carry the heavy stuff !"

oo

Suga frantically erases pictures from his phone, in a quest for free storage space – they need it, _now_ , New Year's Eve is in two minutes and the fireworks are just about to start. Most, if not each, of these pictures are saved on his computer _and_ the external drive, but he likes to keep them in his phone to skim through them when he waits for the bus.

The picture of Daichi with his sun-kissed face that was his background for months after their beach trip is in triple copy – maybe he can delete two of them. Hinata and Kageyama with severe sunburns on a bed while Tsukishima applies moisturiser, every single one of them wearing heavily disgusted faces and swearing at him. No, this one is way too funny not to keep. Daichi again, sitting crossed-leg in the middle of a forest, a heater he never managed to start in his hands, looking puzzled… No, this one too, he needs to keep it. Still Daichi – almost all pictures are of him, smiling, laughing, looking at him with a loving expression, only the landscape behind him changing.

This is way too hard, he'll never manage to select enough pictures to delete in one minute, Daichi is already gripping his arm excitedly as people around them begin the countdown.

[Delete : all]

Suga can always reinstall them later, and decide then which ones he will keep. It solves the dilemma pretty well – it allows him to take his very first picture of Daichi for this year, lights in his eyes as he laughs at the sky.

oo

"You really are never on time when it is about leaving the house to travel, Daichi..."

"I am packing, Suga, packing is important !"

"We did that three days ago ! We even went without clean socks for _two days_ because they were already in the bags and you didn't want to disturb it !"

"Suga you forgot the camera-"

"I have it in my hands, Daichi, I've been snapping pictures of you running around for like ten minutes."

"Mean person, you are. Very mean."

"And we're travelling together ! Hurry !"

* * *

I might write about the Asahi Incident or the Tsukishima Team Drama one day. If I have the time. Who knows...


End file.
